


I'll Tell the World

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: “Noct!” he cried. “You’ll never believe it!”“What?”He stopped and leaned over the back of the couch. “I got in!”





	I'll Tell the World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cheers  
> I had a concept, not an idea for this, so...short

Prompto barreled into the apartment without so much as knocking. Not that Noctis minded, but it was unusual. He looked up from his game of King’s Knight to see Prompto running toward him with a humungous grin.

“Noct!” he cried. “You’ll never believe it!”

“What?”

He stopped and leaned over the back of the couch. “I got in!”

“To Arcado?”

“Yeah!” He pulled his letter of acceptance out of his pocket to show him.

Noctis’ face broke out into an equally wide grin. “Oh my gods! This is great.”

“Right?” Prompto punched the air before hopping over the back of the couch. “I can’t believe we’re gonna get to go to classes together again. Think we can be roommates, too?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Sweet,” he drawled the word out, dropping his head back. “Now we won’t even have to hide or anything.”

Noctis leaned in close, making eye contact. “Why would we hide?”

“Uh, cause you’re out of my league?” He gave a forced laugh.

Noctis frowned and kissed him. It was quick but insistent. “You aren’t some dirty secret, Prom. You’re my boyfriend. Why wouldn’t I want people to know I love you?”

Prompto looked at him incredulous. His mouth opened but no sound came out. Then, “Wow, okay.”

“Want me to write a note to the tabloids? Cause I totally will. Next week’s headline: Princes Noctis: In love with adorable blonde.”

Prompto swatted at him. “Wha—no! No way!”

Noctis chuckled and gave him another little kiss. “Really, though, I’d do it if you wanted me to.”

“Yeah, okay, I get it. It’s just weird to think that this is happening. That I’m dating the freaking prince of Lucis, going to the same college as you, and now gonna get to live with you too.”

“I’m not really that special, you know?”

Prompto gave him a disapproving look. “Uh, yeah you are.”

“Not as special as you,” he singsonged.

“What the hell dude? Are you trying to butter me up?”

“Maybe.”

Prompto tugged him into a tackle.


End file.
